Wake Up And Smell The Coffee, Gwendal
by AirKnitter
Summary: The second installment of my wake up one-shot series. This time as promised, it's Gwendal's turn. This is a continuation of the last story starring Gunter. Thank you for reading and please review.


Disclaimer: the usual. Don't own, never will. If I did, there would be more Gwendal love.

Warnings: lemons. Yummy citrus. Yum. Thanks to my friend who put Wolfram up to holding a sword to my neck so I'd write a lemon. Thank you Avery! Call off your Wolf now. ~Q~

Summary: It's time for Gwendal to wake up and smell the coffee. What will he encounter before breakfast? Only one way to find out. Heh heh heh….

Wake Up And Smell The Coffee

Gwendal's Wake Up

Gwendal von Voltaire woke up that morning at the same time, like every morning. He sat up causing an avalanche of knitted pig-bears and raccoon- kitties. He looked over at the bedside table where his morning coffee should have been sitting. He wondered what had woke him up, until he heard the screaming of Gunter receding down the corridors.

Gwendal shook his head and muttered something about how idiots didn't need to sleep like the normal folk. He stumbled into his walk in closet and pushed past his motley collection of sailor school girl outfits and pink lacy kitty and bunny pajamas with yellow duckies. He was currently wearing some with big-eyed puppies on them. The prize of his collection was a t-shirt sporting a dancing Chihuahua in a pink tu-tu named Shea-Shea with a pink lacy hat. It was a gift from the maoh on his last trip from his world. It was left on his bed amongst the debris of his knitted monstrosities. He only wore it at night to sleep in, and the morning sun would find it back in the closet.

He found his uniform for the day and pulled it out along with brightly polished boots that could show your face in their perfection. He stepped out of his closet and to his relief, found his coffee waiting for him. 'About time,' he thought irritably. He poured himself a cup and added the spoon of sugar, stirring the hot liquid before setting the silver spoon next to his cup.

Sipping his coffee daintily, he undid his hair from the nightly braid and let the grayish-brown silk fall around his shoulders, framing his angular face. He was glad he had bathed the night before, because he didn't want to leave his rooms yet with Gunter in his over emotional state. Gwendal's left eye started to twitch and his forehead wrinkled with his restrained anger. To keep from getting a migraine this early in the morning, he steadied his breathing using an old soldier's trick.

After calming himself, he began brushing his hair so he could pull it into his trademark ponytail. He preferred to think of it as a warrior's queue. He drank the rest of his coffee feeling like he'd need it to get through the morning. He pulled on his clothes and pulled his hair out from under his tunic and strapped on his sword.

Gwendal stepped out of his room after knitting for about an hour, and made his way to the maoh's library for the morning paper work. He stepped inside and went to the bookshelf which contained the whole of Mazoku laws, when he heard the king and Wolfram enter.

Not much was said when Yuuri pulled his baby brother into a deep kiss. His hands went to his waist as he pulled him closer to increase the friction of their grinding. Gwendal licked his lips and was almost thinking about bursting in, but when Wolfram pulled off the king's pants and underwear in a show of needy aggression, he felt himself get unbearably hard. Yuuri responded in kind, and turned Wolfram around to face the reading table and put his hands on the wooden surface, clearly telling him not to move.

He pulled out a small tube of lubricant and prepared himself and Wolf before pushing himself in to the hilt with Wolfram's back arching with the pleasure. Yuuri started a quick pace moving deep inside of the blue clad soldier.

Gwendal pulled his own erection out and began to pump it while he watched the king and his youngest brother having sex. He moved in time with the king's thrusts before coming into his handkerchief. Yuuri came with a moan deep inside of Wolfram's body and he reached around his waist to finish him off while pinching his sensitive nipples, eliciting gutteral moans and groans from deep in his throat. Wolfram came with a shout and his legs collapsed under him and Yuuri eased them both to he floor. They shared a passion filled kiss as the voices of the maoh's staff came closer to the library door. The three of them dressed and fixed their clothes wiping up the come.

Gwendal eased out the library's side entrance, which for the record, was right next to him. He felt happier than he usually felt. He walked in the main door and the daily meeting began. He let Gunter do the talking which consisted of how evil Annissina was and how she dyed his hair red. Gwendal kept looking at Wolfram and the king not sure if he liked the idea of his baby brother having sex before marriage. He decided to speak with his mother and Conrart later after lunch about how to handle this. Until then, he'd keep knitting and meditating and maybe Shinou will show him the correct path. Either that or make it worse.

Thank you loyal readers. I hope this was a well written lemon. I've never written one where they go all the way. Thank Shinou Avery called off the rabid Wolf…. So now I shall live to write again! Q! next up in our coffee series, Conrart! Everyone's favorite smiling soldier. Until next time, BYEEE!!! ~Q~


End file.
